Talk:Tamiko
Name of page So is it Tamika or Kabuki??? Both are showing up here now. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I wonder from where these names come... and I highly doubt of them. Where is the proof there's a character named "Tamika" or "Kabuki"? I have never heard of that. I made a search, and I found no other place than this wiki talking of "Tamika" or "Kabuki"... Besides, the name "Kabuki" itself doesn't sound credible, since kabuki is a name given to some Japanese danse.--Gray Catbird 19:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well until we find the correct name for the character, we should probably just change all references of her to a more generic name/term. What do you guys think? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It's Tamika, an official die cast guide says the purple kabuki car is named Tamika, Kabuki is the name of the sport it is. :Can you provide a link showing this? Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:52, August 19, 2Gray Catbird 15:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC)011 (UTC) ::Since we actually do not have a confirmation of the name, I agree with what Ryan said, and I think the page should be renamed as "Purple Kabuki Dancer"... If ever a confirmation comes, than, we will just have to rename it... Anybody disagree ? Gray Catbird 15:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me until some proof comes along of a name. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've finally renamed it to "Pink Kabuki Dancer", as that color is more like pink then purple. Gray Catbird 22:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, good, thanks! I've deleted the "purple" one, and fixed some redirects. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good, thanks ! Gray Catbird 21:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok, now someone has renamed the page "Tamiko", giving for proof what TakeFiveADay.com says it... But this website is not an official or entirely reliable source. However, it is not the only place referring to this character as "Tamiko"... I think it can be accepted... Although I would have liked a more official and definitive source...--Gray Catbird 14:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I saw that and changed it back before I even read your post. Actually, TFAD IS usually a pretty reliable source. I've been visiting that site for years. But that is still not official, so I changed it back for now. We may end up changing it to Tamika or Tamiko later though. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 15:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Just to let you know I was the one who changed the name to Tamiko and I see that you've locked it well please change the name back to tamiko it said it on takefiveaday.com! Leland turbo 00:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::We just told you above that TFAD is not an official source. Wait until the name can be seen at an official location before we change the name. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::::Oh wow! You just want things your way don't you? I added a picture of it! If you need help finding it I'll help you, princess! OctaneMcsmasher 21:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you talking to me or Gray Catbird? Either way, neither one of us wants anything "our way", I'm sure. We only want things to be correct here. There was doubt as to the name, and now there is proof. Now that an official source is shown, the name can be changed. But you won't be the one doing it. Name calling one of us was completely inappropriate. You will be blocked. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, some sort of database error just occurred when the page was being moved, and it lost the content of the page. It will need to be rebuilt. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, too bad... I have tried to make it back, basing me on Shigeko's page... I still have to find the cropped image that was used on the page, before... ::And for the name, we simply wanted a reliable proof, and your simple claim of it or TakeFiveADay are not reliable sources... Now that you give one, it's great ! But it isn't ncessary to be irritated. Gray Catbird 02:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, got it ! We can say the page is back up, now. Gray Catbird 02:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, Gray Catbird! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 12:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC)